


Two at a Time

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Always Female Dean Winchester, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Incest, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Sam is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: John knows how to take care of his girlSquare Filled: DeanJohn





	Two at a Time

She’s so small in John’s arms.

Even though she’s twenty-one and tall for an Omega, Dean is still slender enough for John to pick her up like this in one of Dean’s favorite positions. They’re standing in the middle of a motel room, Dean’s arms wrapped around John’s neck and legs hooked over John’s arms. John knows the girl loves being spread open and helpless to do anything but take her daddy’s dick. Dean is moaning, loud enough that the people next door have banged on the wall a few times, and John can’t stop growling filth in her ear.

“Little slut likes her daddy’s cock, huh?” he whispers. “But you want more, don’t you?” Dean whines and John chuckles. “Yeah, you’re just a cockslut. Maybe I should go find someone to help me. What do you think of that? Being strung out between two fat dicks? Have them both shoved in this tight Omega pussy?”

“Daddy,” Dean gasps, leaking so much slick that it’s starting to run down John’s balls. She’s not into her full Heat yet, but she’s will be by the time he’s done with her.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you? Sam will be back soon. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Bet he would love a taste of this sweet cunt.”

With that, John sits on the bed and turns Dean around. Laying back, he holds Dean to his chest with one hand on her throat and keeps the Omega spread open with the other arm looped under Dean’s knees. This one is Dean’s absolute favorite. She loves how small she feels, back arching away from her father’s body as her sweet spots are brutally pounding by her Alpha’s cock.

“What if Sam came in right now?” John asks, turning them toward the door and laying back on the bed. “Saw you spread open like a proper whore? What would you want him to do?”

Dean’s mouth is open, but the only sounds coming out are whimpers and breathless cries. John knows she’s listening, though.

“Maybe he would go for this mouth.” John slides his fingers between plump pink lips, for emphasis. “You were made to suck cock, of course. Or maybe he would go straight for your pussy.” John brings his hand down to lightly smack Dean’s clit, chuckling at her little mewl of pleasure-pain and the way her pussy flutters around his cock. “Think you could take us both? I bet you could. Would you like that? Being filled with daddy and little brother’s cocks?”

Dean makes a helpless noise, clamping down hard on John’s dick right as the motel door opens. John can see Sam standing in the doorway, frozen at the sight before him.

“Don’t just stand there,” John says, spreading Dean’s pussy lips to really show off how her hole looks full of cock. “She can take another one. Right, Dean?”

Dean nods frantically, fingers gripping John’s arms. “Sam,” she whimpers. “Please.”

That’s all the prompting Sam needs. He locks the door behind him and strips in a flash as he crosses the room, lean body already beginning to bulk up. He fits between John’s legs, hard cock resting against Dean’s clit while he pushes a couple fingers in beside John’s cock. He takes a minute to stretch her out before he begins fitting his own cock into the tight space.

John feels Dean’s body tense, sees her mouth open in a silent cry as her pussy is forced open around the second cock. That sight alone, nevermind how tight things suddenly are, is almost enough to make John cum. He manages to reign himself in, though.

Sam’s balls tap against John’s as he bottoms out. He gives Dean a moment to adjust before he starts moving. It takes a little work, but the two Alphas set up a steady rhythm between them. Dean is helpless to do anything but hold on and cum- which she does several times, each time loosening her muscles and slicking things up further. Sam is quiet fuck, but John doesn’t mind. That gives him plenty of room to continue his dirty talk from earlier.

The slick warmth of Dean’s hole proves to be too much in the long run and John feels his knot catching alongside Sam’s. He’s never put two knots in an Omega before, but Dean is loose enough and Sam’s knot isn’t fully developed, so he doesn’t bother to pull out. When his knot finally takes, it traps Sam’s with it and Dean wails with another orgasm. That prompts John’s, with Sam’s close behind, and soon a mess of cum and slick is leaking out of her, the two knots stretching her too much to trap it properly.

“Think we knocked you up?” John whispers with a filthy chuckle, meeting Sam’s gaze over Dean’s shoulder. “If it doesn’t take this round, it will be the time your Heat is over. I wonder who’s baby it will be?”

Dean moans.


End file.
